Multi-cell missile launchers are often used on ships and other military vehicles. Since it is an offensive weapon, a missile launcher is likely to be targeted by enemy combatants. If one of the missiles in a multi-cell missile launcher is hit by an enemy strike, it is possible that the missile will explode. The explosion of one of the missiles within a multi-cell missile launcher can trigger a chain reaction in which another missile within the launcher also explodes. While a ship, especially a larger one, might be able to withstand a strike from a single missile, the detonation of multiple missiles within a multi-cell missile launcher can destroy a ship.
To decrease the likelihood of a chain reaction, each individual cell in a multi-cell missile launcher is usually armored with an “anti-fratricide shield.” Conventional anti-fratricide shields are typically metal plates or sandwich panels that are located between missiles. As such, they add weight and expense and consume valuable space in the launcher.